Christmas Surprises
by Monny287
Summary: Chris and Lex just found out a baby is on the way, and what is our favorite couple to do? Follow them through an interesting pregnancy as these first time parents try to figure things out. New chapter up! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns all.

A/N: Originally based on a challenge fic a _really_ long time ago, now I've completely lost track of the challenge and just did my own thing. Please review!

"Lex! Christmas cookie time!" came the call to sixteen-year-old Alexis' Potter's room. Lex sighed. She sat at her desk, trying in vain to wrap her brother's Christmas present, a small model train, and the tape had somehow managed to wound itself all around her and her desk chair, leaving her trapped in the middle.

"That's the last time I borrow tape from Chris," she fumed, as she struggled to get the tape off of her. Chris Weasley was her best friend, the mischievous sixteen year old son of Ron.

"Lex? Everything okay up there?" her mother called up the stairs. Lex felt as if the tape were lauging at her as it wound tighter and tighter, pinning her to the chair.

"No, Mum! I mean, yes Mum! Everything's fine!" she said, grabbing a pair of scissors and trying to cut her way out. All she managed was a few slits in the bondage and four small cuts on her left hand.

"Are you sure?" Hermione sounded worried.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Lex's voice came out more frustrated than she meant it to. "Just hang on!"

"Okay, if you're sure you're fine," Lex could hear her mother hesitate. Lex hoped she would not be as overprotective of her children as her mother was of her and her six year old brother, Julian. Lex once again took up the scissors and attacked the tape. The plastic rope finally gave way; she stepped out of it and threw the entire wad into her wastepaper basket. By now, she was furious. Oh, Christopher Weasley was in for it. He would definetly be getting a visit from a certain raven-haired Potter tonight, and it wasn't her father. Her father had been dead, to begin with. Lex shook her head. Too much Dickens. She was turning everything into _A Christmas Carol_. She grabbed a sweater and headed downstairs, straight for the fireplace.

"Lex, honey, where are you going?" Hermione asked, showing Julian how press the cookie cutter just right so that he didn't rip up the entire dough, as usual.

"To the Weasley's," she said, slipping the sweater over her head.

"At this hour?"

"I need to see Chris," her mother cocked an eyebrow, a small smirk on her face. Lex, rolled her eyes.

"Is there mistletoe involved in this interaction, per chance?" her mother's smile became wider. Lex frowned. There was another thing on her list of things not to do to her kids: do not match her kids from birth with friends kids of the opposite gender…..or the same gender for that matter. Let them figure it out.

"Mum, first of all, I don't like Chris that way. Second, he doesn't like me that way. Third of all, I'm not going over there to snog him, I'm going over there to kill him,"

"Kill him? That's rather violent. And what would warrant such an extreme measure, may I ask?"

"I asked to borrow some tape yesterday to wrap presents, and he gave me some that his uncles had given him……and if you put two and two together……"

"I see,"

"Either way, it ended with me being magically tied to my desk chair, and the notion for me to kill Chris with the first available weapon. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, I myself preferred the cleaver whenever I decided to kill your father, but with Chris, I'd go with the axe. Quicker, less clean-up, and almost no evidence. Just make sure it's sharp. You don't want him to end up like Nearly Headless Nick, now do you? There would be too much Ministry paperwork to fill out,"

"Good idea. I'll remember that," Lex smiled and stepped into the fireplace. Taking some of the Floo powder, she called out "The Weasley Manor", and was off. Floo was definitely _not_ her favorite way of traveling. She landed in the Weasley's living room with a loud thud and a wave of nausea.

"Gotta love the Floo system," she muttered as she picked herself up and dusted off. Luna entered the room, Chris' younger sister, Eve, who was around Julian's age (and much more potential of becoming a couple than Chris and Lex) on her hip.

"Oh, hello, Lex, dear," she said dreamily. "How are you?"

"Pretty good, Aunt Luna," Lex said politely, biting the inside of her mouth to keep from cursing Chris from here to oblivion. "Is Chris here?"

"Yes, yes, he's up in his room, or should be anyway," Luna waved her hand, and walked with Eve into the kitchen, where Lex could see the two were making cookies. Lex pounded up the stairs, narrowly avoiding her uncle Ron on the way up.

"Hello, Lex," Ron said as he flattened himself up against the wall. "Come to kill my son, have you? He told me about the tape. I told him he was in trouble. You are, after all, Hermione's daughter. I've been on the receiving end of your mother's wrath, and it wasn't pretty. He's up in his room. Just hide the body, okay?" Lex smiled and dashed up the second flight of stairs. She walked down the hall; his room had to be all the way down at the end of it, didn't it? Finally, she reached it, and barged into his room. The boy in question was sitting on his bed, reading a book. He jumped a mile in the air upon the intrusion.

"Lex!" he said, clutching his heart. "You scared me half to death!" He chuckled and put the book down. "What can I do you for?"

"Don't give me that innocent chuckle, Christopher Michael Weasley!"

"Uh-oh, full name," Chris stood away from his bed, with his palms in the air.

"You knew that tape would attack me, didn't you? You knew that I'd nearly have to kill myself to get out, didn't you? And you gave it to me anyway!" she roared. Chris was scared now. He did not fancy being on the receiving end of this. He ran a hand through his brown hair.

"It was a joke, Lex, calm down!" he dropped his hands to his sides and looked at her. Her jet black hair nearly crackled with electricity and her brown eyes were bright with anger. She had crossed her arms over her chest, and was tapping one foot on the ground. "I didn't mean any harm. Besides, you didn't get hurt, did you? No harm, no foul." This seemed to be the wrong thing to say. She suddenly became more agitated, punching her friend anywhere she could reach him. Chris grabbed Lex's wrists to stop the barrage, somehow forgetting she had feet. A few well-placed kicks to the shins brought both of them crashing onto the bed.

"Okay, Lex, stop, please," Chris was breathless, and used a hand to rub his sore shins. He was sure they were going to be severely bruised later. Who knew such violence could be contained in such a small body?

"Chris, let me go,"

"Why, so you can beat me up some more?"

"More or less,"

"Well then, that's not much incentive for me to let go, is it?"

"Chris, I'm serious,"

"So am I!"

"No you're not, you're being silly and this position is really uncomfortable…," she was currently lying fixed to his bed, as bad as that sounded, with both her wrists caught in one of his hands, and her legs pinned between his knees.

"It's rather comfortable for me, actually," Chris said wickedly, grinning. "Actually, I think I'll just stay here….." he grabbed a pillow with his free hand and put it behind his head.

"Chris!"

"What?"

"That's not fair!"

"What are we, four?"

"And a half,"

"I see,"

"Chris, I really have to go…my mother will be wondering where I am….," she had just noticed how close they were, and how awkward a situation this was. Chris let go of her wrists to prop his head up on his hand, but she didn't move.

"Your mother already knows you're here," he whispered, moving closer. Okay! Situation getting critical! Red lights flashed in Lex's mind. He's your best friend! What are you doing! Is that cologne? No! Okay…very unfriendly thoughts coming here….the logical part of her brain shut down as Chris cupped her cheek.

"Would I be risking major hexing if I kissed you?" he whispered, resting his forehead on hers. She had never realized until thirty seconds ago how good-looking Chris had turned out to be. She moved to say 'no', but found that Chris's lips were in the way. Wasn't this cliché: her first kiss and it's with her best friend. Wonderful, and she wasn't being sarcastic. Time seemed to stand still….that is….until Chris' dad walked in.

"Lex? You didn't kill Chris did you—" he walked in the room, and immediately turned a bright shad of red. "Sorry. I didn't think I was going to interrupt anything….I'm just going to….go…." He motioned behind him and turned to walk out the door.

"No, Dad, wait," Chris said from across the bed. As soon as Ron had walked in, they had jumped away from each other as if from electric shock. "What was it you came in here for?"

"Well, mostly to make sure my son wasn't mauled to pieces," his dad rubbed the back of his neck and continued, "And mostly because your mother wants you home, Lex." Lex nodded and got off the bed.

"I'll see you later, Chris," she said, quickly leaving the room, her face red and her mind a whirlwind of thoughts. What in Merlin's name had just happened? That wasn't friendly behavior! She didn't like Chris that way! Did she? She shook her head and hastily Flooed home through the fireplace.

(A/N: What'd you think? Tell me if you think I should continue, or quit)


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, Lex, dear, you're home," came her mother's voice as she landed unceremoniously in the living room. "Julian and I are decorating Christmas cookies."

"That's great, Mum, really," Lex said, picking herself up and dusting herself off.

"Wanna help, Lex?" Julian bounded out and wrapped his arms around Lex's legs, nearly tripping her as she tried to enter the kitchen.

"Not right now, J, okay?" she patted the small boy on the head and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"So….," her mother began, looking at her daughter. Uh-oh. Lex knew _that _smile. "Anything…._ Interesting_ happen at the Weasley's this evening?" Lex nearly choked on the eggnog she had just taken a swig of.

"Lex, use a glass, please," Hermione said, getting her daughter a glass from a cupboard.

"Interesting?" Lex said, overcoming her coughing fit. She poured some of the brown liquid into the glass and regarded it with half-hearted interest. "Not really. Why?"

"Not really, huh? That's not what I heard," Hermione smiled with _that_ smile again. Lex groaned.

"What did you hear, Mummy?" Julian said, entering the conversation. He was painstakingly decorating his cookie with sprinkles and making a mess.

"Julian, why don't you go upstairs and play while Lex and I talk, okay?" Hermione took her son's hands and wiped them off on a kitchen towel. Julian nodded and hastily scrambled off the stool he'd been standing on and up the stairs.

"Fine," Lex said when her little brother had stomped upstairs. "You caught me."

"Actually, from what I heard, Ron caught you," Hermione smiled wickedly.

"Do all parents have secret communications with other ones?" Lex asked. "It only happened five minutes ago!"

"Really? I thought you were going over there to kill him. In fact, those were your exact words,"

"I was accosted! It wasn't my fault,"

"Accosted?"

"Yes,"

"I see,"

"You see nothing. I do _not_ like Chris Weasley like that,"

"Oh, but I think you do,"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Mum?"

"Yeah?"

"We sound like idiots,"

"We do,"

"Let's stop,"

"Let's," a few moments of silence lapsed, with Hermione taking cookies out of the oven and putting a new batch in, and Lex sitting quietly on the counter, in deep thought.

"I don't know what to do," Lex whined. Hermione's head popped up. That was a first. Lex didn't usually admit defeat.

"About what?" Hermione asked, wiping her hand off on a kitchen towel.

"About Chris," she said, resting her head on her hand. "Because—"

"Let me guess," her mother said, leaning on the counter. "Because you've been best friends for years, and you've been hiding feelings for him for a few years but weren't sure he felt the same, and now he's kissed you, and you have no idea how to react. Oh, wait….and then there's Matt…." Matt was Ginny and Draco's son, and in cahoots with Lex and Chris at school. Sometimes, she and Ron swore it was like the three of them back at school again. "Who's fancied you for ages, but you don't like him like that. And you're afraid that you'll lose your friendship with Chris because of the kiss, and lose your friendship with Matt because he would be angry and feel left out. How'd I do? Get close?" Lex sat on the counter with her mouth hanging open.

"How do you bloody do that?" she asked in awe.

"Lex, watch your language,"

"Sorry. And yes, you got it. All of it,"

"I figured as much. I had the same problem when I was your age," she said, putting the towel on the counter.

"Really?"

"Yep. Amazing, huh?"

"Not really. What was your predicament?"

"Well, believe it or not, I had that problem with your father and Uncle Ron," Hermione hopped up onto the counter with Lex.

"Wait, what?"

"Back in school, your father, Uncle Ron and I were as close as you and Chris and Matt. Except that back then, your father had a hair-brained, bent-on-revenge psychopath after him,"

"Voldemort, right?" Lex had heard this story at least once or twice. Hermione nodded. "Bet that must have made things a bit hard for romance."

"A bit," her mother laughed. "But not quite. Did you know your father once dated Matt's mother?" Lex looked floored.

"No way,"

"Yes way," Hermione said. "It was a passing infatuation when he was sixteen, and, don't tell Ginny this, I think it may have had to do with a few love potions."

"Love potions?"

"Well, it was a passing theory. I've never been able to prove anything, and it doesn't matter now,"

"Now you're getting off-topic,"

"Sorry. Well, anyway, the three of us were great friends up until around fifth year,"

"What happened fifth year?"

"A lot of things. I developed less-than-friendly feelings for your father, and he had his first kiss,"

"With you?"

"No. It was his long-time crush up until that point. Cho Chang. They dated briefly,"

"Breifly?"

"Well, she wasn't the nicest person in the world. She was really trying to get information about her ex-boyfriend through your father. I told you about the Triwizard Tournament, right?" Lex nodded. It had been her favorite bedtime story. "Good. Well, things didn't go over too well when I had asked your father to meet me at the Three Broomsticks, and things pretty much went downhill from there."

"Wait, what about Krum?"

"Ah, yes, Krum," Hermione said nostalgically. "Well, he was a bit of a jerk. Made your father and Ron as jealous as anything, though."

"Wait, Uncle Ron liked you?"

"Quite a lot, actually,"

"And you liked him back?"

"I thought I did. I dated him for a bit in seventh year, but it never really panned out, and when we broke up, we vowed to always remain best friends,"

"What about Dad?"

"He was…distant,"

"How come?"

"Well, for one, he had just witnessed three deaths in three years, and that takes a lot out of a person. And he was trying to figure out how to survive Voldemort, plus there was homework, and hormones,"

"Hormones?"

"Okay, not so much hormones,"

"When did you and Dad have you first kiss?" Lex asked, getting right to the point. Hermione laughed.

"I guess we were getting a bit off-topic," she said, "Alright, alright. I'll tell you, and then tie it all back to your problem. How's that sound?"

"Great,"

"Okay then. It was Christmas in seventh year. Our cursed roommates had decided to play Seven Minutes in Heaven."

"And you played? That doesn't sound like you,"

"I didn't do it willingly. Ginny had decided that I didn't get out enough, and put my name in the hat. So, I sat there for awhile, hoping I wouldn't get called. And then, when it was your father's turn, he pulled out my name. Well, you could imagine the look on our faces. So, the entire Common Room shoved us in the closet and locked the door. And then, one thing led to another….and we kissed,"

"That's it?"

"That's it,"

"How does that relate to my situation?"

"Because up until that point, I had no idea your father even remotely had romantic feelings for me, and because it was so soon after I broke up with Ron, I was afraid that he would be angry. I was terrified of losing the friendship of both of them,"

"So, how'd you get through it?"

"Well, your father and I didn't talk about it for a few days, until we were doing our homework one night and he kissed me again."

"And?"

"And we both decided it was rather unavoidable at that point, and so we talked, found we both had feelings for each other, and decided that if Ron was too much of a baby to deal with it, that was his problem,"

"What did Uncle Ron say when he found out,"

"Something rather surprising, actually. He laughed and said, 'It's about time,'"

"Really?"

"Yep,"

"While that was an entertaining story, Mum, it doesn't really help my situation much,"

"Right. Well then, now comes the motherly portion of my story, complete with advice. I think that you and Chris should talk things over. Bottling it up and hiding your feelings isn't going to help anybody. Then I think you two should talk to Matt. I'm sure he'll understand. Besides, from what I've heard from Ginny, he's got his eye set on Lola Longbottom," Lex sighed.

"When should I talk to him?" she asked. Hermione looked at the clock.

"Well, there's no time like the present," she said, handing Lex a sweater. "I'm sure Ron and Luna wouldn't mind if you popped over there for a minute." Lex nodded and took the sweater. She sighed and was about to tug the garment over her head when a clatter could be heard in the living room, along with mumbled curses.

"Hello, Chris," Hermione said, going into the living room to see who it was. "You okay?" Chris laid rather splayed out on the living room floor, his limbs bend at odd angles and Hermione's favorite vase in his hand.

"I'm okay, Mrs. Potter," he said, handing her the vase and brushing himself off.

"Hey Chris," Lex said, entering the room. "I was just about to come over to see you."

"Yeah…well…." Chris rubbed the back of his neck. "We need to talk, Lex."

"Yes, we do," Lex looked at her mother. "Mum….if you could…."

"Oh! Right!" Hermione placed the vase back on the table beside the fireplace and went into the kitchen, smiling.

"So…." Chris began. "Ummm….."

"You know, we won't get anywhere if you keep doing that," Lex smiled and sat on the couch. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother peeking her head out from kitchen door. "And we might want to go up to my room if we want to get any privacy." Chris nodded and followed Lex upstairs to her room.

"Now," she said, as she locked the door. "Now that we have the room Julian and Mum-proofed, we can talk."

"Right, talk," Chris said, fidgeting again. "Listen, about what happened at the house…."

"About that. I only have one question: did you suddenly just decide to kiss me, or is there something you haven't been telling me?"

"I guess there's something I haven't been telling you,"

"And that would be?"

"Umm…."

"Chris….."

"Right. Well then, I'm just going to come out and say it….."

"Then say it!"

"I love you, Lex," Lex was floored. Woah! Back up the train of thought! Did he just say he loved her? She stood there with her mouth literally hanging open.

"H-how long?" she managed to croak out.

"For awhile now,"

"How long is that?"

"Since third year," he said. _Since third year?_ That was over three years!

"But you were never any different," she said, leaning back on the pillows that were on her bed. "You never gave any indication."

"I didn't think you felt the same," he said, sitting next to her. "And today….I just got a bit carried away, is all. It just felt so….good… to have you in my arms like that…." He trailed off and blushed. There was silence for a few moments.

"Now….would be the time to say something….," he said, waving a hand in front of her face. "I understand if you don't feel the same way…." Lex was still in shock. Chris sighed and stood up.

"Well then, I'm glad we had this talk," he said, "I'll just be going then."

"Chris, wait," she said, grabbing his hand and forcing him back onto the bed. She let go of his hand and instead grabbed the front of his t-shirt, bringing his lips crashing down on hers. There was a moment of genuine surprise for both parties. When oxygen became of desperate need, the two broke apart, breathing heavily.

"So, should I be thinking you love me too?" Chris laughed, resting his forehead on hers. Lex wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's a pretty safe bet," she said, leaning in to kiss him again.

"Lex?" came a small voice from the doorway. Julian stood there, already changed into his pajamas and trailing his teddy bear behind him. Lex untangled herself from Chris' grasp and kneeled down in front of her brother.

"What's up, kiddo?" she asked, ruffling his hair. "How'd you get in here?"

"Your lock's broken," he said. Lex nodded. Just her luck.

"Well, what can I help you with?"

"Can you come read me a bedtime story? Mummy said you would," he said, rubbing an eye.

"Okay, bud, why don't you hop into bed, and I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?" Julian nodded and turned into his room.

"Is it eight-thirty already?" Chris asked, tapping his watch.

"No, but it's Christmas Eve,"

"And?"

"He's going to bed early…to wait for Santa,"

"Right…."

"Do you want to help? Julian loves all the voices you do,"

"Sure, why not?" Chris followed Lex into her brother's room, where he was buried by blankets and stuffed animals. They could barely see him. Carefully moving beloved animals out of the way, she and Chris took up residence on either side of the boy.

"So, what's the story tonight?" Lex asked. Julian handed her the incredibly heavy book that sat in his lap. It was his favorite book; a book of fairy tales ranging from the normal to the bizarre.

"Okay, which one?" Julian opened the book and pointed to one about a knight and his lady. Lex and Chris read, adding different voices and attitudes to the characters until Lex saw that Julian was asleep.

"Chris," she whispered, nudging him and gesturing to Julian. Chris nodded and closed the book. Carefully, they managed to sneak out of the room and turn out the light. The two stood in the hallway in the dark, facing each other.

"So, now what do we do?" she asked, brushing his bangs back from his face.

"Go find some mistletoe," he said, smiling wickedly.

"Chris! I'm serious!" she laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I am being serious!" he said, leaning down and brushing his lips against hers. Unsatisfied, she put her hands behind his neck and kissed him. He smiled and happily returned the kiss, delighted to find that kissing Lex always brought that pleasant tingling feeling to his insides.

"Chris!" her mother's voice called up the stairs. "Your dad wants you home!"

"Okay, Mum!" Lex answered. "Julian's already asleep." She added.

"Good then," Lex turned to Chris.

"Looks like you have to go home," she said, her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Yep," Chris said, not moving. "But I think my dad can wait a few minutes." With that, he leaned down and captured her lips with his, deciding that he'd never get tired of this.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing (I know, I forgot to put it on the other one….)

A/N: Two chapters! Mostly because I didn't like the way the other one ended….I'd better get a lot of reviews for this:P Hmmm…..a surprise will be in store for Lex and Chris (mostly for Lex) after this chapter, but I won't tell you what it is! Muahahahahahahaha!

Lex saw Chris to the fireplace, and then joined her mother in the kitchen.

"So….how'd it go?" her mother asked, rolling out another portion of dough. "From the look on your face, I take that it went quite well." Lex nodded and nicked some of the dough.

"Hey! Between you and Julian, we'll only end up with three cookies,"

"Hey, it's not my fault the dough is so delicious,"

"So, what happened upstairs?" Hermione said after a moment of silence.

"Nothing much,"

"Are you being intentionally vague?"

"Yes,"

"Fine then. Don't tell your mother. I only gave birth to you, you know. Hours of labor, pain, and all that,"

"And you never let me forget it. I'm going to bed,"

"Okay, honey. See you in the morning. Going over to Chris' like you always do?"

"Depends on how long Julian lets us sleep in," her mother laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night,"

"Good night," Lex turned to go up the stairs.

Lex was grateful for her comfy bed. It had been a long day, not in a bad way, but still a long way, and she was physically, emotionally, and hormonally drained. She gratefully snuggled in among her covers and random stuffed animals, ready to drift off into dreamland. She was almost asleep when there was a knock at the door. Lex paid no attention. Order members often stopped over at all times of the night, to give updates on Death Eater locations, who had been captured, and the like. Just because her mother was a simple librarian didn't mean she didn't' like her share of adventure now and again. But it was a sudden loud intake of breath from her mother and the clattering of the cookie sheet to the floor that awoke Lex. Grabbing her bathrobe from the back of her bedroom door, she dashed down the stairs and sat on the landing, watching through the banister. She sighed a breath of relief when she saw her mother was fine, and instead turned her attention to the door, where the sight of falling snow was blocked out by a tall figure in the doorway.

"Oh my god," she heard her mother say, covering her mouth with her hand and looking faint. Her eyes welled up with tears. "Oh my god, you're alive." She took the strange man in a strong embrace and sobbed all over his shoulder.

"It's okay," the man said softly, stroking her hair. "I'm here. I won't leave again, I promise." Now Lex was slightly confused. Who the hell was this person? And why was Mum falling all over him? Unless…..but that was impossible. Dad was dead. All the Order members had said so. Mum had said so, and she was never wrong. But…..

The man stepped into the house and the light of the front entryway, and there was no mistaking it. The jet black hair, the same as her brothers, though a little more untidy. The unmistakable scar just barely visible beneath the unruly locks. The emerald colored eyes, just like her grandmother's.

"Dad!" Lex whispered. "Oh my god!"

"Lex?" Julian was coming down the stairs, rubbing his eyes dragging his teddy bear behind him.

"Shhh!" Lex whispered fervently, pulling her small brother onto her lap and covering his mouth with her hand.

"Who's that?" he asked through her hand. Lex didn't really know how to broach a subject like that. After all, he'd been gone six years, a few months before Julian was born. Of course he had no idea who Dad was. Sure, Mum kept pictures around, but her father hardly looked like he did when he was seventeen. He was older, less scrawny, though the hair and the eyes were the same.

"Ummm…." Lex stammered. "That's Dad."

"But Mummy said he was dead," Julian protested. "And Mummy's never wrong."

"Everyone's wrong sometimes, J," Lex said, ruffling his hair slightly. "Now shh, before you get us caught!" Julian nodded his head and leaned back against her, yawning.

"What're you doing up, anyway?" Lex asked.

"I heard you get up," he whispered, as if it explained everything. Lex rolled her eyes.

"Lex? Julian? What are you doing up at this hour?" the voice of their mother reached them, and Lex cursed softly. Julian giggled and hopped off her lap. He raced down the step and to his mother, who picked him up. Lex remained on the landing, watching the scene and holding Julian's teddy bear.

"Harry, this is Julian," her mother said softly, rocking the small boy back and forth. Lex saw tears in her father's eyes, and realized it was probably one of the few times he had ever cried. Her mother always said he was the strong type. "Julian, this is your Dad."

"Hello, Julian," her father whispered, stroking the unruly black hair that was a dead ringer for his own. Julian looked at him, and it was like looking at a mirror. Her father held his arms out, and, tentatively, Julian switched from Hermione to Harry. Her father was openly crying now, the tears streaming down his face and onto Julian's shoulder.

"How long?" he croaked. "How long have I been gone?"

"You don't know?" her mother asked, rubbing Julian's back. Dad shook his head and sniffed.

"It was a coma. When I awoke, they sent me home as quick as possible,"

"Six years, Harry. You've been gone six years,"

"Six years?" her father hugged the little boy tighter. Julian became frightened and reached behind him for his mother. Hermione obliged and took the small boy in her arms.

"I'm sorry," she said. "He's a little shy sometimes."

"No, it's my fault," Dad said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm the one who's been gone six years. I expect your sister is asleep. God, she's sixteen now, isn't she?"

"Lex isn't asleep!" Julian said happily, squirming to be put down. When he was, he ran up the landing to where Lex was and grabbed her hand.

"Here she is!" he said, dragging her down the stairs. Lex looked at the ground.

"Hi, Dad," she said softly, suddenly becoming very shy.

"Hey there, Lexi," he said. Lex lifted her head at the name. She hadn't been called that in six years. She'd forbidden it after he left. "Look at you. All grown up."

"Not quite grown up," Lex said. "Only sixteen."

"Well, you're certainly not the gangly-legged girl I left six years ago," he said. He took her hand and enveloped her in a hug. Lex broke down. Only Dad gave really good hugs, and she hadn't had one in six years.

"I've missed you, Dad," she said, hugging him back.

"I've missed you too, Lexi," he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"So, it's Lex now, is it?" her father smiled. "You're certainly not a little girl anymore, I guess." Lex chuckled. She sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked at her watch. Good Merlin, it was nearly six in the morning. Then again, she had gone to bed at three. No wonder Julian was so wide-awake. She yawned, part of her wanting to go back to bed and another part wanting to stay. But as it turned out, she didn't have to choose. A loud crash was heard in the living room, as well as the josting of a very precious vase. Lex waited for the crash with baited breath, and breathed a sigh of relief when it didn't come.

"Sorry!" came Chris's voice from the fireplace.

"Chris, are you okay?" Hermione yelled. Dad looked puzzled.

"Chris? Chris Weasley?" Lex nodded.

"I'm fine Mrs. Potter," Chris said, coming in the entryway and brushing soot off of his sweatshirt. "And I managed not to break your vase, either." He gave Lex a kiss on the cheek. Harry looked to Hermione, but she gave him a look that said "We'll talk later."

"I think I'll move it later," her mother laughed. Chris looked up and did a double take as he saw Harry. Chris looked at Lex.

"Is that…?" he pointed at Harry. Lex nodded. Chris blew a low whistle of surprise, lifting his bangs up slightly with the air.

"Hello, Chris," Harry said, extending a hand. "I see you're a trifle bigger than when I last saw you."

"Yes, sir," Chris said, shaking the hand. "Six years."

"So I've been told," Harry sighed wistfully. Lex took Chris by the hand.

"Let's go outside," she muttered, leading him out the front door, leaving her mother and father in the kitchen.

"So…" Chris said. "That's awkward, huh?"

"You have no idea," she said. "I haven't seen the man in six years, and then he just comes back. And Julian has no idea who he is. I feel sorrier for him than I do for myself. At least I'd known him before he left. This is going to take a little getting used to."

"I bet," he said, leaning back against the house. "But in the end, I think you'll be glad."

"Me too, though I'm not looking forward to the whole 'protective dad' thing when he finds out about you,"

"Me either, come to think of it. Do you think he'll kill me much?"

"I have no idea. I've never had to deal with that side of him. When he left, I was still in that 'boys are icky' phase. Present company excluded,"

"Good," he said, leaning down and giving her a kiss. She snuggled into his open jacket, realizing that she was dressed only in her pajamas, and even though they were flannel, didn't offer much warmth against the snow. She was glad that she had sense enough to put on slippers before she went out.

"Bit cold, are you?" Chris chuckled. "You're losing your touch. Usually you're the one reminding me to bring a jacket, not the other way around."

"Yes, but you didn't just have your father return home after six years away," she said, snuggling closer.

"True. Besides, this is quite comfy," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Quite" she agreed. "Though I should probably go inside before I catch my death out here."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns everything….well, except Lex and Chris and all their friends….they're all mine (laughs maniacally).

A/N: Alright, here's another chapter…even though I didn't get many reviews on the last one… (sniff). Please review, they fuel my imagination! Surprises are in store next chapter, so stay tuned!

They walked back into the house and sat down in the living room. Lex's mother and father were still in the kitchen, her mother trying, Lex could tell, not to pounce on him and drag him upstairs, and her father to do the same.

"Mum, Dad, why don't you guys spend some time alone?" Lex said, entering the kitchen and smiling mischievously. Her parents flushed a dark red and regarded their daughter with mortification. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. Chris and I will take Julian out to breakfast somewhere. We'll come back in a few hours." Hermione hugged her daughter, still red faced.

"Thanks, honey," she whispered in her ear.

"No problem, Mum," she said. "But you owe me!" she nodded her head in Chris's direction. Her mother looked at her.

"We'll see," she said, handing her daughter some money.

"Fine," Lex gathered her brother and her boyfriend (Lex loved calling him that) and scooted out the door in five minutes flat.

"What was that all about?" Chris asked, obviously confused. He'd been in Julian's room, where the little boy had dragged him to show him his model trains for the fiftieth time. Lex covered Julian's ears as she regarded her boyfriend with amused eyes.

"Well, they wanted some time _alone," _ she said. "To release some of those pent up _urges_ that haven't been fulfilled in six years, if you know what I mean." Julian squirmed out of his sister's grasp and glared at her before skipping ahead of them.

"Oh," Chris blushed and took her hand.

"That's why I decided to take Julian out to breakfast….because the last thing they need is someone walking in on them,"

"That would be scarring for both parties,"

"I agree,"

"Because I've walked in on my parents, and I've never been the same since,"

"Okay, Chris, that was really more information than I needed to know,"

"Sorry,"

"That's okay," she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey! What kind of kiss was that?" he asked, pulling her back and pressing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"I should kiss you on the cheek more often," Lex smiled when they broke apart.

"Chris! Lex! Ew!" came a small voice from a few feet in front of them. Julian stood with his arms crossed, looking incredibly disgusted.

"Chris! How could you kiss her? She's a girl!" Julian sounded betrayed, as if Chris had just murdered his best friend. "She's got cooties! Everybody knows that."

"I know she's a girl," Chris laughed, wrapping an arm around her waist. "And don't worry, there will be a time when girl's cooties will magically disappear. Then, they'll be all you can think about."

"Nu-uh. Not me," Julian said defiantly. "I'll never like girls."

"He already does," Lex whispered in Chris's ear. "He's had his eye on your little sister for a few weeks now. She's got him totally whipped."

"My little sister! No way, nu-uh," Chris said, mock angry. "He'll never date my little sister!"

"That's what your dad said about his sister and Matt's dad," Lex laughed.

"I know," Chris laughed. A few moments of silence fell between them.

"We need to speak to Matt," she said as they reached a park that Julian wanted to play in. They sat down on a bench to watch the little boy play.

"He's so cute," Lex said as her brother made his way over to the monkey bars, careful to avoid the ice that had accumulated over the entire playground.

"Yeah. You're so good with him," Chris remarked, rubbing one of her hands between both of his.

"Well, it's not like I have choice. Mum as a single, working parent with two kids. Someone had to help out. Not that I minded,"

"It shows,"

"Thanks,"

"You're going to make a great mother someday," he whispered in her ear before kissing her temple. She colored slightly and nodded.

"I hope so," she said.

"I know you will," she snuggled closer to him as Julian slid down an icy slide. She watched for a while longer, growing steadily more drowsy as time went on. She was almost asleep when Julian pounced on her.

"Lex, I'm hungry," he said. "Can we go get breakfast?"

"Sure thing, kiddo," she yawned, getting up and stretching, pulling Chris up with her.

"A little tired, Lex?" Chris chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She nodded slightly and ruffled Julian's hair.

"I want a piggy back ride!" Julian said, tugging on Chris's jacket. "Please?" He stuck out his lip like he always did when he wanted something, and Chris melted.

"All right," he sighed, kneeling down to pull the boy onto his back.

"You know, he does that because he knows you always break," Lex laughed. Chris smiled crookedly and shrugged, walking a little ahead of her and bouncing Julian up and down.

Lex walked more slowly, partially because it was cold, partially because she was tired, but mostly because she liked watching Chris with Julian. He was such a natural around children, and it was amusing to watch him turn into a child himself. As it was, he was galloping down the sidewalk with Julian on his back, his hair tousled and his cheeks pink with cold, and a huge grin on his face. Lex smiled, he was adorable, and more so than he usually was. Since the night before, she had realized that she had developed feelings for her friend far long before she had realized it. And since then, he was all she could think about. Not that she minded, though she blushed at the dreams she had had in the few hours of sleep she had gotten. Chris turned around as they neared the restaurant.

"And what are you staring at, Miss Lex?" he smirked as he put Julian on his feet.

"Just you," she said, catching up with him.

"Well, I have no problem with that," he said, kissing her on the forehead and taking her hand.

"Well, that's good. It wasn't like I was going to stop," she said, grabbing Julian by the back of his coat before he tore off to terrorize the customers. "Julian, public place. No running, jumping, talking to strangers. Got it?"

"Got it," Julian sulked. He was a very outgoing child, and loved to go up to people and strike up conversation. Unfortunately, not everyone wanted to strike up conversation with him. He sat down on the bench in the waiting area while Lex gave their name and number of people. Chris sat next to him.

"It's not all bad, buddy," he said. "I had to do the same thing when I was your age."

"Really?" Julian brightened up.

"Really. But when I got old enough, I learned to stay with my mum and dad in the waiting area instead of running off, 'cause there weren't a lot of people who wanted to hear me belch my alphabet," Lex giggled. She remembered that phase. He'd been so gross as a kid. But now, well….she couldn't complain. She sat next to them as she waited for a waitress. She took one of Chris's hands in her own, and he turned to smile at her. Merlin, he had a beautiful smile.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

"Ahem," came a small voice. "Could you guys not do that around me? It's kinda gross."

"Sorry, Julian," they said together, giggling slightly. Julian just sighed and rolled hi eyes.

"Teenagers," he muttered.

"Hey, you'll be one someday,"

"Not if I go to Neverland!" he'd just finished reading Peter Pan, and was now convinced that Neverland was a real place he could go to.

"Well, that's true. But it's very hard to get to Neverland," Chris said seriously. "I should know, I've tried. But alas, here I am, a teenager."

"Yeah, right," Julian looked suspicious.

"Never you mind about it, Julian," Lex said, ruffling her brother's hair and leading him to the table a waitress was showing them to.

After an eventful breakfast in which Julian managed to knock over two glasses of juice, one glass of water, and the salt shaker, as well as shoot milk out his nose all over his plate, the three returned home to get Julian cleaned up and to open presents, since the arrival of Lex's father had halted that part of the Christmas tradition.

"Mum? Are you home?" Lex called as she walked into the house.

"In here," her mother called from the kitchen.

"Wow, Mum. How much mischief did you get into while we were gone?" Lex smirked as her mother blushed a deep red. Hermione was standing at the stove, making pancakes, dressed in a pair of pajama pants and the shirt her father had been wearing a few hours ago. "Geez, Mum, we weren't gone that long."

"Hush, you," Hermione said, swatting Lex with a kitchen towel. "Why don't you go and snog your boyfriend."

"You're actually condoning such behavior? Mum, I'm shocked at you!" Lex smiled. "But since you suggested it, I might take advantage of it. You still owe me!"

"And I still say we'll talk!" her mother called after her as Lex took Chris by the hand and dragged him upstairs.

"What was all that about?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Not that I mind being pulled upstairs by a beautiful girl, I just had to know." She snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"I've just wanted to do that all day," she said, smirking at the shocked face of Chris Weasley.

"Well, that I don't mind," he said, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers in a kiss that rivaled the one she had given him.

"Well, we had an eventful morning, to say the least," she whispered, leading him into her room and shutting the door.

"Who knew a little kid could cause so much destruction?"

"I should have. He is the clumsiest kid in the world,"

"You were great with him, though,"

"Thanks, again,"

"I want to be able to have that with you,"

"What? Children?" Lex's eyes widened a little. Chris nodded.

"Yes, children, and a house, and a life together," he leaned down and kissed her softly. Never before had she heard any boy say that to her. She was delighted and overwhelmed all at the same time. Did she want children with Chris? Of course she did. That had been all she could think about for the morning.

"I'd like nothing better," she whispered, playing with a button on his shirt.

"You'll be a terrific mother," he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "And I hope I can be half as good a father."

"You'll do excellent. You're a natural," Lex said, snuggling into his embraces as they sat down on her bed. "You were so great with Julian today."

"But it's different with your own kids," he said. "To Julian, I'm a fun guy, not a disciplinarian."

"Who cares? You can still be a fun guy to your own kids," she said, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Lex?" Chris said, placing a kiss on her temple.

"Hmm?"

"What if your parents come in?"

"Mum won't,"

"What about your dad?"

"'S probably with Mum,"

"Okay then," he said, and Lex felt him relax. That was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep. Her dreams were filed with visions of small children under her watchful eye, with Chris next to her. Gee, that's not wishful thinking, is it? Lex certainly thought so.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling own everything.

A/N: Okay, so when I put this under H/Hr, it may have been misleading. The main character of the story is Lex, and therefore we're following her life and her story, not Harry's backstory. Though, if desired, I will post another fic with those details. Anyhoo, enjoy this chapter…I wrote this when I was feeling really romantic, so please excuse the non-age-appropriate-ness of this chapter 

"Ahem," came an amused voice awhile later from Lex's doorway. "Ahem." Lex stirred and reluctantly opened her eyes. Leaning against the doorframe was the blond haired, brown eyed son of Ginny and Draco Malfoy—her other best friend, Matt. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was smirking slightly, obviously trying to stifle a laugh. "Well, good morning sunshine." He had, unfortunately, inherited his father's cynicism, and Lex wanted to kill him for it sometimes. This was one of those times.

"Happy Christmas to you too, Matt," Lex groaned and sat up, only realizing that Matt had caught her and Chris in a very compromising situation, seeing as they hadn't gotten around to telling Matt what had transpired since the day before.

"It certainly is, more for some than for others," Matt's face still had that annoying smirk. Lex wanted to slap it right off. Good Merlin, he was going to make fun of them for the rest of their lives.

"Bugger off, Matt," Chris said. "It's too early to be dealing with you."

"It's four thirty in the afternoon,"

"Like I said…..too early. Wait until happy hour,"

"We're too young to drink,"

"So?"

"Right. And I suppose you get drunk on a daily basis, do you?"

"Not on a daily basis….."

"If your dad ever caught you, you'd be killed,"

"Yeah," Chris sounded regretful as he stood up and stretched his arms over his head.

"So, had a nice sleep?" Matt asked, seemingly innocent. Lex could almost see the burned out neon halo above his head.

"Yes, in fact, it was quite nice," Chris replied simply. "Why? Care to join?"

"Um…no," Matt said. "I'm sure Lex would have a problem with that."

"Damn right. That, and the bed's just not big enough," she laughed. A moment of silence followed as Matt flopped himself down in Lex's desk chair.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked. Chris and Lex blushed. "I mean, this had been going on for awhile now, I just wondered when you'd inform your best friend."

"Awhile now? This only happened yesterday!" Chris said. Matt promptly burst out laughing.

"Really? It's been pretty obvious for about four months," Matt said, surprised. "In fact, it was Lola who said that you two got together on the eleventh of August."

"What happened on the eleventh of August?" Chris and Lex asked together. They turned to each other and blushed.

"See what I mean?" Matt smirked. "You guys always do this."

"You aren't mad?" Chris asked.

"Mad? I was maybe back in August or so, but now I'm just glad you finally took some initiative…..umm, whichever one did,"

"That would be Chris,"

"Go Chris! I swear, if I had to hear you guys complain about each other again, I was going to shove you into the nearest broom closet. Wait, I did that already…..I'd have to shove you both in the lake, then,"

"That was you?" Chris looked impressed and shocked at the same time. Lex blushed as she remembered _that_ part of their first semester. They both had been patrolling, being named Gryffindor prefects the year before, when suddenly they found themselves being taken by the backs of their robes and shoved rather unceremoniously into a small broom closet and locked there until Filch found them the next morning. Lex would never forget the triumphant gleam in Filch's eye when he opened that closet door. Lex and Chris still hadn't lived it down. Sly jokes made about them and broom closets all over the school had plagued the couple since the incident, and it didn't look like they were slowing down.

"Yeah, that was me," Matt smirked again. "And it was awesome."

"For you,"

"Well, yes,"

"You don't have to be snickered at every time you go down the hallway!"

"Yeah, well…."

"Well, I hope your happy with yourself,"

"Don't worry, I am," Matt smirked and hopped out the door. "Well, I'll just leave you two _alone._ Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Well, Matt, that gives us quite a wide margin for error, don't you think?" Lex yelled out the door. Matt made an obscene gesture and hurried down the stairs.

"He hugs his mother with those arms? Tsk," Chris chuckled, sitting heavily down on Lex's bed.

"I don't think his mother would quite approve of that," Lex smiled. "But his father, I'm sure, would be quite proud."

"Indeed,"

"Well, Milady, I think it's about time to go downstairs. I'm sure your parents have wondered where you've run off to,"

"What about your parents?"

"I'm always over here, and I'm sure your Mum's already told them,"

"Probably,"

Downstairs ensued a very domestic scene and it gave Lex a comforting feeling in her heart. Her father sat on the couch, reading the paper, while her mother sat next to him, knitting something or another. It looked like a hat, but one could never tell. Her brother was reading a book on potion making, though Lex was sure he was looking at the pictures more than reading it. There was a fire crackling in the fireplace, for once, and soft Christmas music was playing in the background. Lex smile and looked at Chris, who smiled back.

"Hey, you two," her mother greeted them. "Thought you'd sleep right through until morning!"

"Matt woke us up," Lex explained. Her mother nodded knowingly and then smiled wickedly. She nudged her husband, who looked at them.

"Hey guys," he said, barely containing a smile. "Look up." Lex and Chris simultaneously lifted their heads and both blushed. Mistletoe. Of course. Her mother gave a small chuckle.

"Is this….regular mistletoe?" Chris gulped. His uncles had a habit of tampering with the plant so that it did….strange things to the couple who had the unfortunate chance to be stuck under it.

"Regular? Maybe," her mother said in a would be innocent tone. "Why don't you just kiss and get it over with?"

"Because we don't need an audience," Lex said, a small frown on her face. She tried to walk into the living room. No luck. She was stuck to the spot she'd been standing in.

"Mum! I can't believe you!" Lex said.

"Don't blame me. This was your father's idea,"

"Dad! I can't believe you!"

"Don't blame me, this was Julian's idea,"

"Yeah, right,"

"Well, you know how to get out of it," her mother said. Lex glared at her and turned to Chris.

"Hey, I have no problem with it. It just gives me another excuse to kiss you," he smiled wickedly and leaned down and captured her lips with his. For a moment, the world melted away, and Lex felt completely at peace. They vaguely registered the door opening and closing. Lex felt him snake an arm around her wait in attempt to bring her closer to him, if that were possible.

They broke apart to the sound of clapping and whistling. When they looked up to see who it was, there stood Lola Longbottom, Matt Malfoy, Calvin Creevey, and many of their other friends.

"It's about time, you two!" were the first words out of their mouths.

"Thought you'd never get together," Lola joked, elbowing Lex in the side. Lex stuck her tongue out at her friend as Lola skipped away and flopped on Matt's lap, as she was wont to do.

"Thanks, guys," Chris said, rolling his eyes. "I should have known that our friends would have known we liked each other before we did."

"Don't worry, what happened between you two yesterday is a complete secret," Matt said. "So, naturally, the whole school knows."

"Lovely," Chris said. He settled himself on the couch, leading Lex by the hand to sit next to him. While the couple got comfy, they flushed a bright red at the snickers coming from family and friends.

"Oh, hush up!" Lex said. "At least I'm not all over him like you are over Matt!" Lex stuck her tongue out at Lola. Lola snorted and then looked in horror as she saw herself in Matt's lap. With a squeal, she leaped up and joined Lex and Chris on the couch. Matt gave a small smirk and then an indignant frown at Lex.

"Hey! I was comfy!" he said indignantly. Lex smiled and shrugged.

"You set yourself up for that one," Chris said, shrugging his shoulders. Matt stuck his tongue out at Chris and crossed his arms.

"And on _that_ note, I think we'll leave you kids alone," Hermione said, motioning to her husband to follow her out of the room.

"Because we want to be alone or because you want to be alone?" Lex smiled wickedly as the rest of the teenage group snickered. Hermione colored a deep red.

"Hey! You don't tell us about what goes on in your room, and we don't tell you what goes on in ours," her father chuckled as he and Hermione raced up the stairs. Lex shrugged.

"Seems like a fair trade," she said, kissing Chris on the cheek and settling into a more comfortable position.

"Jeez, it seems like we're the parents and they're the teenagers," Chris laughed.

"Well, they haven't seen each other in six years. And Mom hasn't dated anyone since Dad left…and Dad was in a coma….plus they're madly in love with each other….now…how would that make you feel?"

"Good point," Chris chuckled and tightened his grip around her.

"Aw! You two are so cute!" Lola suddenly squealed loudly from beside Chris. Chris winced and put a finger in his ear to make sure he still had hearing in it.

"Lola! We're all right here," Chris said loudly.

"But it's so cute!"

"I think we've established that,"

"Fine then, ruin my fun,"

"Fine then, we will,"

"On a brighter note," Matt interjected, still looking miffed over having Lola leave his lap. "We came over to get rid of these gifts we have for you guys." He jabbed his thumb behind him on the table, and sure enough, a small pile of presents stood in a lopsided stack.

"Oh, we have presents for you too!" Lex said, producing a few well wrapped boxes of presents.

"Alright then! Christmas spirit indeed," Calvin said, rubbing his hands together. The small group commenced exchanging presents.

An few hours later, after watching Julian sleepily shuffle off to bed, the present opening was completed, and all that was left to show for it was a large pile of gift wrap and a few happy teenagers.

"Down to the last present, are we?" Matt smiled wickedly. He picked up the large box and read the label on it. "It's to Lex, from Chris. I wonder what it could be." Chris glared at Matt and handed the package to Lex, looking not a little flustered. Matt smirked and nodded in defeat. Lex rolled her eyes and opened the tore the brightly colored wrapping paper that covered the rather large box. To her surprise, inside the box was another box; and another; until finally, after four boxes, Lex lifted a very small, hinged box from the bottom of the box. Lola squealed, and Matt covered her mouth. Lex frowned slightly in confusion before opening to box.

"Oh, sweet Merlin," she whispered as she caught sight of what lay in the velvet-lined box: an engagement ring. Yes, you read that right. An engagement ring. Tears filled her eyes and she looked up at everyone in the room, only to find Chris bending down on one knee.

"Now, this is not the way I had planned to do this," he admitted sheepishly. "Ever since fourth year, I had planned on taking you somewhere completely romantic, with candles and a violin player or something equally as lovely but after yesterday…there really was no turning back. Lex, I've had that ring now three years, when I decided that you were the only one for me. Now, I know we're only sixteen, and our parents are probably going to kill us, and that we're still in school, and that we only found out that we loved each other yesterday, but I felt that it was the right time to ask….Lex, will you marry me?" By this time, Lola was a soggy mess, using the sleeve of Matt's shirt as a tissue. Lex, for the first time in her life, was speechless. Her mouth moved, but no words came out.

"I understand if you decide against it, Lex," Chris said, a small smile telling her that he would, but he wouldn't like it. The realization of the span of Chris's love for her, how long it had lasted, and just how deeply in love with him she was slammed into her all at once, making the realizations of the past hours seem like puddles compared to the lake of emotions she had just jumped feet first in. A wave of passion washed over her like an icy tsunami, and tears began to stream down her face.

"Lex, don't cry," Chris pleaded, on both knees now, taking her hand. "I'm sorry I've made you so upset. I never should have done this. I'm so sorry." There was such sorrow in his eyes that it broke Lex's heart.

"Y-yes," she managed to croak out. Time seemed to stop, as did everyone in the room.

"What?" Chris whispered at last, the look of utmost shock written plainly on his face.

"Yes, I will marry you," Lex said with a watery smile. Chris's face broke out into a wide grin. He slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her tenderly.

"You have just made me the happiest man on the planet," he whispered, and she flushed slightly. Of course, as was to be expected, their moment was interrupted by a huge squeal from Matt's lap. It was, naturally, Lola, who quickly covered her mouth and tried to stop the tears from slipping down her face and ruining her makeup.

"That was so beautiful," she said in apology. Lex smiled at her and looked down at the ring on her finger.

"Oh my god, we're getting married!" the realization had just sunk in, and a huge grin spread across her face before she launched herself at her fiancé. Chris tumbled over onto his back on the living room rug, while Lex peppered his face with kisses. Suddenly, she stopped.

"Chris," she said, horrified. "What are we going to tell our parents?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lex, Chris, Julian and all their friends, plus a certain someone in the next chapter…. 

A/N: Alright, people, new chapter. Enjoy, and please press that little blue button that says "Review" on it, and say something!

"Well, I know how your parents reacted," he said. "It's just mine I'm worried about."

"How do you know how my parents reacted?"

"Well, I had to ask your dad for permission, didn't I?"

"When did you do that?"

"I snuck off while you were napping,"

"And he _agreed?"_

"Well, he was a bit mad that I wanted to propose at the age of sixteen, but he said he couldn't really judge, because he asked your mum when he was seventeen,"

"But still…"

"Well, I got Julian to help out too. He kind of softened up your dad for me,"

"He's good at that,"

"That he is,"

"So….how'd it go?" a deep voice came from the stairs. Lex turned to find her mother and father coming down the stairs, thankfully in the same condition they went upstairs in. While Lex was a hopeless romantic, and the thought of lovers reunited after years apart was her favorite plot of a romance novel, she didn't fancy the idea so much when the lost lovers were her parents. Takes the edge off the mushiness, it does. Lex saw that her mother was waiting with baited breath, biting her lower lip, and her father sat casually on the bottom step, leaning against the wall.

"How long have you guys been there?" Lex asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"About five seconds," her father responded. "Just came down to see how things were going."

"So…how are things going?" her mother asked excitedly. "Should we be making plans?"

"Like they haven't already," Chris muttered so that only Lex could hear. She smiled and held up her left hand. Her mother let out a squeal of delight and engulfed her daughter in a huge hug.

"Oh, honey! Congratulations!" her mother cried.

"Okay, not the reaction I expected…but I'll take it," Lex smiled at her mother.

"We're over being a little miffed that you're so young," Hermione said, releasing her daughter from the embrace.

"Not that we can't relate," her father added.

"Besides, Chris is a nice boy," her mother finished.

"Okay, I love you both, but finishing each other's sentences is going a bit far," Lex teased. Her parents flushed.

"Oh, like you two don't?" Matt said smugly.

"Oh yeah?" Lex countered.

"Name one time!" Chris finished.

"Like just now," he laughed, nearly falling off the chair he was sitting on. Chris and Lex rolled their eyes at the same time and laughed at their friend. Matt cleared his throat, trying to cover his near fall with a suave attitude, which just made everyone laugh harder. Nothing could wreck this night, Lex and Chris decided as they entwined hands.

Three months later, the two were wed, in a small ceremony at the Burrow. As to be expected, Ron and Luna were none to happy with their son when he told them the news, but soon came round to the idea, and in the end, were ecstatic that their best friends from school would soon be their in-laws. Hermione and Luna spent the entire week leading up to the wedding saying "I told you so", claiming they had foreseen it years earlier (Luna claimed to have the Inner Eye, though Hermione just said it was mother's intuition). Lex just sighed and rolled her eyes, letting the mothers have their fun, while Chris just ignored it, crazy with happiness over the fact that he was soon to be wed to the love of his life. The entirety of the Gryffindor six year class, as well as many from other houses, gave a resounding "Finally!" upon receiving the news after the winter holidays. March twentieth was the chosen date, for it was the first day of spring, the time when everything anew is growing, including their love.

After the ceremony, and an _interesting_ reception, at which Matt snuck off with Lola into a random broom closet for a snog, and Julian behaved like a gentlemen, the guests and random people left for Chris and Lex to enjoy their time together. Harry and Ron weren't very happy at the fact that they would be spending time _alone_, but soon got over it as their wives quickly led them away.

"Well, Milady, what do you propose we do now?" Chris asked with a smile. He didn't want to push her into anything she did want—or wasn't ready—to do. He gave a mock bow in front of her, looking every bit the part of Prince Charming, with a lock of his brown hair hanging in his face attractively. She giggled.

"I'm not sure—I'll let you know when I finally realize I'm married," she said, leaning back in the chair she was sitting in. Chris looked around, and saw the DJ, Seamus Finnigan (apparently he was a friend of his parents; Chris didn't ask questions), giving him a wide smile and a wink. Chris smiled in return. Turning to Lex, he bowed again, this time extending a hand.

"May I have this dance, then?" he asked, as if all this was Yule Ball at Hogwarts. Giggling again, she nodded and took his hand. He held her close, breathing in the fruity scent of her shampoo as the first strains of the song came on. The song was I Do, by 98 Degrees, and he felt that it articulated exactly how he felt about his wife. They spun around the dance-floor at a lethargic pace, neither one really focusing on the dance or where they were going. As the song came to a close, he leaned close to her ear and whispered a phrase… "If you're asking if I love you this much….Baby, I do…." Before kissing her temple softly. Her eyes filled with tears, reveling in the fact that she was so lucky to have Chris for a husband.

"Let's go home," she said, grabbing his hand (home being a house near Godric's Hollow, it being a wedding gift from Lex's parents, Harry simply stating "I can't have my daughter and son-in-law living on the streets, now can I?" when she said it was too much a few days ago when he had given it to her) and nearly dragging him off the dancefloor. Seamus turned to his assistant.

"Did you see the way she looked at him? If that boy stays out of trouble tonight, it'll be a miracle," he said, tipping his cap higher up his forehead and giving a low whistle. _Just like her parents, those two,_ he thought. _Wouldn't be surprised if a little one was running around in a few month's time._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns everything.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since an update, things have been hectic around here. Anyway, enjoy!

Well, it seems that all of the adults in Lex's life were prophetic. While she knew nothing of Seamus's inner ramblings, she did know that beef Wellington tasted a whole lot better going down than coming up. Ugh. This was the third time she'd been sick today, and it wasn't even three o'clock yet.

"Lex?" came the call from outside the stall. "You okay in there?" the voice quavered a bit, a bit scared at what Lex would say.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lex opened the door to see Lola looking rather pale-faced.

"You don't look so good," Lola said, the color returning to her face a little, now that Lex was no longer emptying the contents of her stomach into the nearest available appropriate space.

"It was probably just something I ate," she shrugged. "Or a stomach bug. I hear they've been going around school."

"No, that's mono," Lola corrected her. "But seeing as the only person you've been kissing is Chris, I highly doubt it's that."

"And I'm not sure mono is characterized by puking one's guts out," Lex said. Her stomach only growled in response, and Lex looked slightly green. "Okay, no more talking about puking, before I lose my breakfast as well."

"You did that about two hours ago," Lola reminded her. Lex rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you should see Madame Pompfrey," Lola suggested, earning a glare from Lex.

"You know I hate that woman," Lex said.

"Hate is such a strong word," Lola said.

"Fine. I _dislike_ her _very much._ Better?"

"Oh, come on, Lex. You fell from over fifty feet! Of course she kept you over night,"

"But I was so close to winning the match!"

"It was one match!"

"It was the House Cup!"

"Lex, you had a concussion and three broken bones,"

"And your point?"

"Just go see the nurse,"

"I don't wanna," Lex whined. She felt about five years old. Lola rolled her eyes and grabbed her friend's arm.

"It wasn't an option," she said. Lex sighed in defeat. It wasn't as if she really had anything to do anyway. She had afternoon classes off for teacher in-service, and Quidditch had been cancelled on account of the huge thunderstorm outside.

"What exactly seems to be the problem, Lex?" the nurse asked as she bustled around. It confused all the teachers on whether to call her Ms. Potter or Mrs. Weasley (which _still_ brought shudders to her father's face….something to do with Chris's grandmother….), so they instead called her by her first name, which Lex preffered over anything anyway.

"It's just a stomach bug," Lex shrugged.

"She's been puking her guts out all week," Lola supplied joyfully. Lex glared at Lola.

"Well, we shall see, shan't we?" Madame Pompfrey smiled and stuck a thermometer in Lex's down-turned mouth.

"It'll all be okay, Lex," Lola reassured her. "Do you want me to get Chris?" Lex shook her head.

"He'll just over-worry like he always does," she mumbled through a mouthful of thermometer. "If it's something serious, then you can go get him, okay? Besides, I think he's in Charms at the moment,"

"Okay," Lola nodded understandingly and slumped in a chair nearby. Madame Pompfrey returned presently, absent-mindedly taking the thermometer up to the light.

"Well, your temperature is normal," she said. "Let's run a few spells."

"What kind of spells?" Lex asked warily.

"Just ones that check your inner workings and such," she said. "It will tells us if something's wrong that _isn't_ marked by a high fever." Lex nodded while the nurse waved her wand over Lex's head. Two colors, green and a light blue, swirled around her, before settling over her abdomen and glowing a bright red. Madame Pompfrey gasped and dropped her wand.

"Oh, sweet Merlin," she gasped, as the red light disappeared as the connection was lost.

"What is it? Is Lex going to die?" Lola was on the brink of tears now, gripping her knees so hard her knuckles were turning white.

"No, Lex is going to be just fine," the nurse whispered, lowering her hand from her mouth and giving Lex a motherly look. "Just fine indeed."

"Just a stomach bug, right?" Lex turned to Lola. "See? I told you there was nothing to worry about."

"Well, actually it isn't a stomach bug," Madame Pompfrey said.

"Then something I ate?" she asked. The nurse shook her head.

"Well then, what the hell is making me throw up, and can you give me anything to make it go away?"

"I'm not sure you want it to go away,"

"Of course I do! Let me tell you, eggs and toast taste a lot better going down than coming up," Lex was angry now. What the hell was wrong with her, and why was the nurse being so evasive? Madame Pompfrey made a grimace.

"Thank you for that _lovely_ image, Lex," she said in slight disgust.

"Then tell me what is going on!" Lex nearly shouted, causing several heads in the room to turn. She flushed slightly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I've never had to give this sort of news to someone your age before…." Madame Pompfrey wrung her hands together. "So, I don't know how to put it without shocking you quite badly…"

"Just tell me!"

"Congratulations! You're going to be a mummy!"

"Excuse me?"

"You're pregnant, Lex," Madame Pompfrey said, her eyes slightly teary. Lex's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You've got be kidding me," she croaked.

"It's no joke," the nurse said. "You're having a baby."

"A-a baby?" she whispered. "As in…cute little clothes….teddy bears….lullabies…that kind of baby?"

"Is there any other kind?" Lola asked.

"Lex," Madame Pompfrey put both hands on her shoulders. "Breathe." Lex let go of a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Still want to get rid of it?" Madame Pompfrey smiled jokingly. Lex looked at her incredulously, and adamantly shook her head.

"Thought you'd feel that way," she chuckled. Grabbing a quill and a piece of paper, she scribbled something down and handed it to Lex.

"There's the name of a Healer down at St. Mungo's who specializes in magical births. Probably your pregnancy will be full of magical hiccups, so I'd like you to go see him sometime next week for an ultrasound, okay?" Lex nodded, thanked the nurse, and walked out of the infirmary with a glazed look on her face.

"Oh my gosh!" Lola squealed, enveloping Lex in a hug. "You're having a baby!"

"Oh, sweet Merlin," Lex sat down on a bench near the Great Hall to catch her breath.

"You aren't happy about the news?" Lola frowned, sitting down next to her.

"It isn't that. I'm ecstatic about the news,"

"But…?"

"But I'm so young. I only turned seventeen two weeks ago! And Chris only turned seventeen a month ago! What kind of parents would we be? What if I mess up?"

"You won't mess up," Lola said, putting a consoling hand on Lex's shoulder. "You practically raised your brother from the time he was a baby, and I don't see anything wrong with him, do I? And besides, I think Chris will be overjoyed about the news."

"Overjoyed about what news?" came a deep voice as Chris himself joined them.

"Nothing!" both girls said at once. Chris eyed them with suspicion, but didn't say anything, instead turning his eyes to Lex.

"You feeling okay, love?" he asked, pressing a hand to her forehead. Lex smiled. He was so sweet. "You don't look so good."

"I'm feeling fine," she said, gazing at his face. She couldn't help wondering whether their child would look like him or her. She found herself wishing that the child within her was a boy, so that he would inherit all of Chris's good looks. "It must have been something I ate." She hated lying to him, but she didn't want to tell him just then; she wanted to tell him when they were alone together in their dorm later tonight, so it would just be the two of them. Genuine worry flashed in Chris's eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked, cupping her cheek in one hand and looking at her as if she was sickening for something.

"I'm sure," she said. "I was planning on going up to take a nap. You know, sleep it off."

"Okay, love," he smiled, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'd better go. If Snape catches me late again, it's detention tonight, and then there goes all my fun." He gave her a cheeky grin before kissing her on the cheek and sauntering off towards the dungeons.

"He's so sweet," Lola sighed wistfully.

"I know," Lex said triumphantly. "All the better that he's all mine, huh?"

"You lucky thing," Lola teased. She and Matt had been going out for about two months now, ever since that infamous snog at the wedding. They'd both realized they had feelings for one another (Somehow in between bouts of playing tonsil hockey, as Chris so romantically put it), and it had just—clicked. "So, how are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not sure," she yawned and stretched. "But right now that nap I told Chris I'd take is looking pretty good." Lola laughed.

"Rest up, Lex," she said. "In a few months, you won't sleep a wink." Lex stuck her tongue out at Lola before ambling off in the direction of her and Chris' shared dorm (the house, they had decided, could wait a few years while they were still in school. It would still be there when they were ready to use it…besides the occasional vacation from studies). As soon as the couch in the living area became visible, Lex nearly ran to it and dropped from exhaustion, both physical and mental.

Some time later, she wasn't sure how much time had passed, Lex found herself being awoken by someone stroking her hair. Opening her eyes, she found Chris looking down at her.

"Good evening," he smiled, kissing her. "Have a nice nap?"

"Lovely; this couch is comfy," she yawned, sitting up and stretching, before reclining back into his arms. "How was Potions?"

"Abominable," Chris said. "Snape made us do Shrinking Potions. Poor Matt's did the reverse—his toad was the size of a German Shepard before they finally got it under control,"

"Yikes," Lex said, snuggling closer to him. She could smell the smoky smell of his aftershave, and it comforted her.

"That poor toad," Chris agreed, staring into the flames and tracing small circles on the small of her back. Lex was still trying to contemplate how to tell him. _I'm pregnant. We're having a baby. You're going to be a father…we're going to be a family._ None seemed right. It wasn't that she was worried that Chris would be unhappy. The only thing he'd been talking about was having children someday (though she was sure that when he said "someday", he didn't mean "tomorrow"), it was that she wanted the moment to be perfect.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're awfully quiet," Chris looked down at her. Lex flushed under his intense gaze. She took a deep breath.

"Chris, there's something I have to tell you," she said quickly. He pulled away slightly, frowning at her.

"Is it about what the nurse said?" he asked.

"How did you know I went to the nurse?" she asked.

"I saw you come out of the door of the infirmary from down the hall," he said. She swallowed and nodded. Worry filled his eyes.

"What did she say? It's nothing serious is it?" he cupped her cheek in his hand. Tears filled her eyes at his concern. How did she get so lucky? The worry in his eyes just became more intense.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Nothing's wrong," she said, sniffling.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked, wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"Chris, I'm pregnant," she blurted out, giving him a huge watery smile. Time seemed to freeze as Chris digested this information. His face went from worry to shock in under ten seconds.  
"P-pregnant?" he stammered. She nodded.

"As in, you and I," he gestured with his hands between him and her. "Are going to have a baby?" Lex nodded again. She bit her lip. _Now_ was the time to worry if Chris would be angry or upset. He didn't seem to be taking it well.

"A baby?" he whispered. "As in….teeny toes…..board books…that kind of baby?" She nodded again. There was a moment of silence as Chris absorbed this information some more. Finally, after about two minutes, when Lex was about to run upstairs, Chris gave out a whoop of joy and spun her around the room.

"Oh my God! We're having a baby!" he shouted. "I'm going to be a daddy!"

"I found out this afternoon in the infirmary," she said. "I wanted telling you to be special…but I kind of just blurted it out, huh?"

"I don't care about that," he said. He stopped for a moment to crash his lips to hers. "I. Love. You. So. Much." He said between kisses. Never was his enthusiasm more apparent than in those few minutes.

"We're having a baby!" he shouted again, grabbing her hand and feathering it with kisses while he caught his breath. Drawing her close, he pressed a hand to her abdomen. "I can't believe it."

"I can hardly believe it myself," she said, bringing her gaze up to his. He grinned and leaned down to kiss her. After a few moments, he grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?" she laughed.

"To tell everyone, of course!" he smiled. "You don't expect me to keep this all to myself, do you?" She giggled and followed him down the hall into the Great Hall. The first people they ran into were Lola and Matt.

"You're looking awfully happy," Matt remarked, looking at Chris as if he'd just grown a third head. "What's with you?"

"We're having a baby!" Chris told him, snaking and arm around Lex's waist and hugging her close to him. The grin on his face was as wide as a barn door.

"Chris, you dog, you!" Matt smiled back at him and hit him playfully on the shoulder. "I can't believe you knocked her up." Lola hit him on the shoulder.

"I didn't 'knock her up'" Chris said, the smile sagging only slightly. "It was a mutual decision, and now she's carrying our child." He placed a lingering kiss on her temple before looking back at Matt.

"Sorry, bad word choice," he said, the smile never leaving his face. "I've been hanging around the Quidditch team a little too much." Lola rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded to Lex like "a little?" Lex looked around to find most of the Great Hall including the teachers, riveted on their conversation. Lex and Chris were often given strange looks when out and about, being the only married couple in Hogwarts in fifty years, and the youngest at that. They were often the topic of some conversation. Chris looked around too, and his mouth dropped open when he realized just how many ears had been hanging on his every word. Suddenly, the crowd erupted into cheers, making so much noise that the plates on the tables rattled dangerously. Shouts of "Congratulations!" and "Well done!" could barely be heard over the din, as Chris and Lex, with Matt and Lola following them, smirking, snuck out of the Great Hall to much applause.

"Okay, maybe the place to tell you _wasn't_ the Great Hall," Chris said, his face turning a bright red.

"You think?" Matt was still laughing. "Especially when you're the main topic of all of the school's tabloids?"

"The school has tabloids?" Chris asked in amazement.

"Oh, yeah," Lola said, whipping one out from her backpack. "My brother's the editor. He said that he studied with your grandfather for the summer at the _Quibbler_, and it 'inspired' him, or some other such junk."

"Right now the main topics are whether Lex is pregnant or not," Matt laughed. "I don't know where they come up with this stuff." Sure enough, on the cover of the magazine, was a picture of a baby with a text overlay reading "Lex and Chris: Is the Stork Making an Appointment in Gryffindor Tower?" Chris paled visibly.

"Well that just blew that story out of the water," by this time, Lex was laughing too, it being a pretty hilarious sight. Chris just gave a small smile as they walked back to the Common Room.

A/N: What do you think? Should Baby Weasley be a boy or girl? Answer will depend on popular opinion, so cast your vote now!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize, I don't own. The only things I own are Lex, Chris, their friends, and a certain someone we don't know the gender of yet!

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! My internet isn't working on my computer, and so this chapter comes to you from my school library. Anyway, please enjoy, and remember to cast your vote on whether Lex and Chris's baby should be a boy or a girl!

Lex was quite scared about what having a baby was doing to her. In the past week or so since she'd found out she was pregnant, she had all but gotten used to the morning sickness (okay not so much gotten used to but dreaded regularly), the mood swings, and being tired all the time, but nothing could prepare her for this.

"Lex, what are you doing?" Chris asked one afternoon as he approached her with a quizzical yet amused look in his eye. She was sitting in a large lounge chair in front of the fire, her legs tucked up underneath her and was moving something rapidly in her hands, making the ball of yarn at her feet twitch and jerk as though possessed by evil spirits. Lex didn't even know how she came to have the knitting needles in the first place, nor how she actually knew how to use them to turn the soft white yarn at her feet into something that suspiciously resembled a baby bootee. "Are you _knitting?_" All through her childhood, she had teased her mother for her obsession, and had dreaded the long hours she had to follow her around the yarn shop. She had hid the sweaters and hats and scarves her mother had knit her under her bed in her adolescence, and for a year or two, hated anything that resembled the textured fabric. Yet here she was, expertly knitting and purling, increasing and decreasing, as if her hands had known how to do it all her life.

"No one's more surprised than me," she said, turning the piece over to begin work on what would become the top part of the bootee. "And please, don't tell my mother. She'd never let me forget it."

"I know," he sat in the chair opposite her. "When are we going to tell them?" Them was their parents. Neither she nor Chris knew how to broach the subject. They knew that it would probably go over well with the matriarchal branch, it was just the fathers they were afraid of—Lex's father in particular.

"I'm not sure," she said, laying aside the bootee she had finished and casting on for another one. "Ever since Dad returned and we've gotten married he's been slightly overprotective of me. I just don't want to be married to a smear on the wall, that's all."

"And I don't want to be that smear on the wall," he smiled. "Why don't we tell them after next week? That way we can bring the ultrasound pictures." Lex and Chris had an appointment the following week to check in with the Healer Madame Pompfrey had recommended.

"Sounds good," Lex gave a big yawn, and looked at the clock. She couldn't stand being so tired lately. It was only six o'clock and yet her body was telling her it was way past midnight. "I can't wait to find out whether it's a boy or a girl."

"Me neither," Chris said, leaning back in the chair and watching Lex's hands fly across the stitches. "I'm placing my money on a girl."

"What makes you say that?"

"I just have a gut feeling,"

"Just for the sake of argument, I'll bet it's a boy," Lex cracked a smile at her husband and turned to start another row.

"You do that," Chris smirked and put his hands behind his head. "But when Daddy's little girl comes to join the Weasley family, I'll be the one celebrating."

"You do that. As for me, I don't really care whether it's a boy or a girl, so long as it's healthy,"

"I still think it's a girl,"

"Okay, Chris," Lex laughed and finished knitting her baby bootee.

The next week found the two of them in the Healer's office, with Chris calmly flipping through a parenting magazine, and Lex pacing. No matter what her mother said, Lex's fear of healthcare professionals was not a figment of her imagination. She glanced nervously at the clock on the wall while biting her nails, wishing Chris would stop gasping at the facts in the parenting magazine every so often, look up at her and say "Love, did you know…?" She tapped her foot anxiously on the ground while watching the receptionist at the desk fill in forms and snap her gum. When she was just about ready to run out of the building and never come back, a deep voice called their names.

"Ah, you must be the Weasley's," Healer Michaels smiled warmly at them. Chris and Lex nodded, and the Healer motioned for the couple to follow him back to one of the examining rooms. The Healer patted the table, on which was a long roll of disposable paper. Lex did so, and sat nervously biting her nails while Healer Michaels reads over the chart that was sent from Hogwarts. He muttered to himself as he did so, saying "Good" and "Excellent" every thirty seconds or so. Finally, he put the chart on a small rolling table next the him and picked up his wand.

"All right then," he said. "Let's get started." He did a few complicated movements with his wand that made Lex's head spin until she had sense enough to look away. A luminescent blue light shot out of the wand's tip and wrapped itself around Lex's abdomen, before flowing like a graceful water snake back into the Healer's wand and letting out a small squeak.

"Well, it seems like you're about a month or so along," the Healer smiled, ran a few more tests to see how the baby reacted to stimuli, how the heart rate was, and all of that. At then end of half an hour, Lex was getting sleepy and quite bored, though was glad to find that her phobia of medical professionals had all but disappeared, though her phobia had been replaced by plotting the best way to subtly get Chris to loosen his grip on her hand. In his excitement, he had forgotten his own strength, and she was sure in another minute that all the bones in her hand would crumble to dust if she didn't do something.

"Let's have a look at that baby!" the Healer announced suddenly, standing up from where he had been sitting on a wheeled stool and whipping the cover off of what appeared to be a computer from the dark ages.

"A Muggle device?" Chris asked, obviously confused.

"While magic can do many things, it has not been able as of yet to look properly at a developing infant. Surprising, I know. Thus, we break out this," he patted the ultrasound machine like an old dog. "It gives us a pretty good idea of what's going on in there." Lex and Chris nodded, and the doctor proceeded to spread the goopy petroleum all over Lex's stomach.

"And here we go," he said after a few moments, putting on a new pair of gloves and picking up what seemed to be a television remote. Moving it over Lex's abdomen, he started to mutter to himself again. But at least, Lex reasoned, it wasn't anything bad he was muttering. It was all "Good" and "Excellent". Lex and Chris were confused…all they saw was white fuzziness. What in the world was the Healer muttering at? It wasn't until he pointed out a small blob down near the left-hand corner did Lex and Chris understand.

"Right there," Healer Michaels pressed his finger to the blob that was almost smaller than his fingertip. "There is your baby." The blob looked like an egg white, but Chris and Lex stared transfixed at the screen, with Chris once again clutching her hand, though not so hard. The Healer smiled and printed out pictures for the two to keep and show the family. Lex and Chris thanked him, got cleaned up (Lex found out that trying to take the gel off her stomach was like trying to wash Crisco from your hands) and left, eager to show Lola and Mike their pictures.

**A/N: Okay, I know that sucked. But I'm kind of working through writer's block, and next chapter or the chapter afterward they find out the sex, so I need to know what it is! Cast your vote now!**


End file.
